Eagle
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: ScottRemy. Scott lets go of the past.


Disclaimer: The usual. I'm so bored of these. I don't own X-men, Marvel and Fox does.

Bored at work. Started writing and look what happened... Hmmm... The text in italics is like a flash back. But now I'm tired, I've worked all night and am going to bed. Hope you enjoy and please do leave a review good or bad.

Eagle

Nari

It was stunning. Filled with pure untainted innocence. Majestic grace. A symbol of times past. Better times. Worse. Depending on how you were to look at it. You see it from both sides. You lived them both.

Worse because you were on the streets. Often cold, often hungry. Doing whatever just to get through one more day. One more moment.

The better seemed to eclipse the worse though. Not being alone, being loved. Loving back. Feeling safe, home, trusted. Free.

It was freedom. Not owing anyone. Not being obliged to do all you can and more. Not pushing yourself past limits. It was surviving, living.

It was a promise. Made on cold nights in desperation. In trust. A plea. A prayer. One never answered. A promise never kept...

_A hand reaches out through the dark. Offering safety, hope. All you have to do is take it and all will be okay again. So you do. Because what else is there? No other hands reach from the darkness and offer hope. _

_The world falls away around you. The problems disappear. There is only the hand grasping yours, promising you safety. A new world. Laughing red eyes that promise you everything. A honey sweet voice that lets you know it's all okay. You're not alone. You never will be. _

"_Scott..."_

_It penetrates the dark and fills this new world. Drifts around and wraps you in a cocoon of warmth. _

_Like the arms that gather you close. That protect you from the cruelties of an old world gone to hell. Protect you because you can't find the power to do so. But those arms are strong enough to save you both. It's something you've always been confident of. Since that first moment when you trusted enough to reach out and take someone's hand._

_Strong arms protect you. Pull you forward and hold you tight against an even stronger chest. _

_Heartbeat against your ear. Strong and steady. Keeping everything stable. Keeping this bright new world from falling apart like the last one. From breaking – shattering – in to pieces. Calming. Steady. Forever. _

_Warm lips pressing to your cold ones. Filling you up. Breathing life in to you. Giving the will to keep going. Moving to speak the words of promise. Of love. In that whiskey warm voice that dances around you until you're sure you can see the notes. Reach out and pluck them from the air. Hold them close. Keep them always._

_Always. That voice, those lips, tell you always. _

"_Will always love y'. Always."_

_You have no reason to doubt them. Those words are truth. Everything is truth. _

_The world, your world, is perfect. Safe. Trusted. Free. _

_Everything. Because your world is him. And he is all of that. Always. _

_Until those arms falter. Warm lips turn cold. Honey sweet voice turns broken. The hand grasping yours turns slack. The heartbeat that keeps it all together..._

_The world shatters. Pieces splinter off and drift into the void where everything used to be. Where he used to be. _

_Nothing there now. The world is over and no one else offers a hand. There is no hope. _

_A voice echoes from the darkness. Honey sweet and promising. Dancing through you, in you. _

_'Dere is always hope. Always.'_

_There is something in your hand. A slight weight that is easy to miss. A key chain. It's not a hand grasping yours and offering the world. But it's enough. It reminds you. You close your hand over it. You will never let go. _

A promise. Maybe one that was answered – kept – after all. Always. Always love. Always hope.

The key chain still rests in your hand. The Eagle, your hope, your freedom, stares at you. Your world. You've never let go. Five years and the Eagle key chain is still gripped. The plea remains unanswered. Your world will not come back. Will not offer a hand in the darkness.

You open your hand. Watch as the Eagle, your hope, falls to the ground. Shatters.

"Scott, we're going to be late."

Reach out and take the new hand offered. Leave hope lying shattered on the ground. Feel a new hope building within. A new world.

"Coming, Professor."

-end-


End file.
